Spawns of the Past
by Coldwill
Summary: First chapter in this story as Link finds himself learning of a dwelling evil. You have to pretend Ganondorf was able to have sons or this story doesn't work. R/Rs are needed for me to continue this story. Rated R for blood and gore, violence, language, a
1. Default Chapter

GOOD GOD! Well after a prolonged break I'm back and this is my first fic in awhile so go easy. Well I'm starting with a Zelda fic and I hope you all like it! Oh and please pretend that one male Gerudo isn't born every thousand years.  
  
Link shot out of his bed. a wooden slab, but that wasn't what was bothering him. He peered into the darkness of his tree house. Looked around at the old crackled paper that represented the awards he'd won. Usually he felt a little proud of his house. It was his and he made it how he liked it. He glanced around hearing his floor creak. Obviously that only happened when someone was walking and he wasn't. He reached for his sword. his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He knew he'd put it on the floor next to his bed, he always did.but for some reason it just wasn't there. Whoever it was in there was coming closer and Link was unarmed. He grabbed his shield; still slightly blinded from the darkness he held it up to his face. Suddenly something stuck the shield. It was a person. but whom? Link jumped up rammed the person in the face with his shield. He heard a crack and a loud shriek of pain. It was a person. A man or maybe late teenager. The person looked up and despite his pain said. "Please excuse me for the rude awaking, but I was expecting to kill you before you got to wake up." The shadowy figure looked up. "I am Kikno, and I was expecting to kill you but you hold your reputation as a hero." "Tell me why you want to kill me." Link managed to say as anger rushed through his body. "Because you're a hero and I hate you. you killed my father, and out of my many brothers I was the only one with enough courage to try to kill you." Kikno shouted in disgust. "Link I hate you and on my father's grave I'll kill you and burn down these damn woods!" Kikno snarled. "If I don't one of my brothers will. You will die a horrible death and I will laugh from hell as you do!" Link looked down at Kikno in disgust. "You WILL look from hell, and you will watch me send each of you brothers to join you one by one." Link picked up his shield and stared into Kikno's eyes.dark, evil. He picked up his shield and rammed it into Kikno's neck. Blood poured from the gash and Kikno's mouth began oozing with the red liquid as well. Link stood over Kikno as his body's nerve cells were shutting down. His body flinched. Link almost jabbed his shield into Kikno a second time thinking he was still alive. He poked at the body and then threw up. He pulled Kikno's body out of his house. a disgusting mess, but even the "evil" deserves a funeral. Link walked onto his raised deck and looked over. It was so early in the morning that no one was out. Link tossed the body down the ladder and to his disgust it hit the ground making a loud snap. The head was hanging loosely. His neck had been broken from hitting the ground. Like turned and gagged, he had nothing else to throw up. He climbed down the ladder and lit a fire in a pit he had used to celebrate with friends. He threw the body in the pit and watched it burn. He knew this was going to happen again.  
  
So.good or bad? R/Rs are needed to continue to the next chapter. Please don't trash my work or grammar. Hoped you liked it so far. 


	2. Stepping Into the Fires of Hell

Ok so sorry for the short first chapter and a couple of spelling errors that I noticed as I reread the story. I also wanted to add that in future chapters there will be "adult materiel" doesn't that make you curious? Enjoy Chapter 2  
  
Stepping into the Fires of Hell  
  
Link heard noises coming out of the woods. He knew he had been threatened but he didn't think this mad man's brothers would know about Link killing him just yet.  
  
Since the incident, Link had not eaten much in fear of throwing it up again. What was the matter anyway? Link had killed people before. He had seen Ganondorf throw up pools of blood before he turned into Ganon.  
  
Link heard the noises again." Leave me the fuck alone!" Link shouted in disgust. But the noises kept on coming. Link wielded his sword and shield. He was going to scare the shit out of what ever little kid who was trying to scare him.  
  
Link ventured into the woods, following whatever noises he heard. Suddenly he heard a loud snap and then a suspiciously evil laugh.  
  
He turned and looked at the scene deeming his surroundings. If he was going to fight here, he was going to win. And he wasn't going to let his environment trick him into losing the battle.  
  
"Stupid child!" Snarled someone old, older than anyone he had ever heard. A tree, a damn tree!  
  
"Oh you have to be kidding me!" Link thought. A tree, a big tree at that but a tree!  
  
"You have to be kidding your a hunk of old wood shit!" Link shouted  
  
"Ah, young boy, you have fallen into my trap!" The tree mumbles probably because it was the old way the thing could talk. "At first I didn't think you would come but now I can kill you for Kino."  
  
"What the hell is it with this guy? He was INSANE and why does he have an affiliate in the forest?" Link shouted.  
  
Link looked into the tree; it had a mouth and eyes.almost like the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"Look at me you son of a bitch! I will kill you for killing my friend. You will beg for your death when I'm finished with you!" The tree snarled with more voice than Link could imagine.  
  
"Shit the only way to kill a tree "quickly" is to burn it" Link thought. He needed to see Zelda and if he fought with his sword he would have a hell of a lot of work to do. "But if I burn it I may set the whole forest on fire!" Link thought again.  
  
Suddenly Link was slashed in the back of the head. By a whip, no a branch.  
  
"I'm going to kill you for that you old piece of fucking shit! Link snarled.  
  
Quickly he raised his shield before he gave the tree the chance to hit him with another stifling blow.  
  
The next time the tree attacked, Link was faster, and he slashed at the branch cutting it off. Blood poured out of the branch.  
  
"Trees don't have any blood to bleed." Link thought as He whipped his sword cutting another branch off. More red blood poured out of the opened "wound" on the tree.  
  
Something was wrong here. A tree didn't have the ability to bleed. Quickly Link slashed his sword more. Cutting off four more of the tree's whipping branches and finally the tree pulled its branches up and screamed in pain.  
  
This was Link's chance. He used his hook shot and pulled himself up to the tree trunk. "Stupid bastard" Link snarled. He slashed at the tree more and more, faster and faster. This tree or thing was going to die, and Link didn't care how long it was going to take.  
  
But suddenly the tree began to grow, but not bigger, smaller! It had sprouted arms and legs and a head! It wasn't a tree at all. Apparently it was one of Kikno's brothers.  
  
Link didn't care about conversation with this one. He pulled up his sword and brutally slashed at the person. Blood splattered about and Link wouldn't stop. He kept swinging but he knew this person was dead.  
  
Link whipped his sweating brow, well it was part sweat, but the rest was blood. Red thick blood. He summoned up his last strength and shoved his blade into the neck of his opponent. Blood poured from the gash and the rest of his body. Link ran at the body and kicked it in the head. With a loud snap the neck had been broken.  
  
Link smirked managed to mumble "Just like your brother."  
  
He dragged the body out into an empty field and found a dead tree. He used vines and tied the body to the tree and under it carved with his master sword "To Hell." And under that he carved "How many more?"  
  
Link set fire to the tree and sat and watched. "Just like your brother" he mumbled. Link refused to throw up at the grisly sight. He wouldn't let these freaks get to him.  
Now it was time to visit Zelda.  
  
Link stood up and walked away from the burning corpse. He soon started to run. He couldn't wait to see Zelda!  
  
When he arrived at his house he changed into a clean Kokri tunic. Washed his face and wondered the forest looking for Epona. Epona being his faithful "steed" would always help Link.  
  
Once Link found Epona he rode out of the forest and into Hyrule Valley. He loved this valley. At ranch near here he had won Epona and been locked inside. This was when Epona showed off her real abilities. She jumped a fence and fell twenty feet to the ground with Link on her back. Of course they landed the jump.  
  
Link stopped thinking of these things and set his mind to one. Zelda. He had to find her. He loved Zelda but could never tell her.  
  
Link rode to the reborn Hyrule and of course was greeted as a hero. HE was even offered kegs of booze.for free.  
  
He made his way past the crowds and started to run to Hyrule Castle. He couldn't stand this he had to see Zelda.  
  
He ran to the door of the castle, without knocking he pushed passed the guards and into the place. It was so beautiful! Almost like magic. The stained glass made him feel like he was floating in a colorful world.  
  
Zelda her room was at the top of this place. Link found the stairs and despite how tried he already was he sprinted up the steps. Once or twice he tripped and fell, rolled down a few steps, got back up and ran faster.  
  
Finally he was at the top. The massive door where Zelda slept was at his nose. He ran into the doors making the part slightly. He peeked through, no one was there. Link almost cried, he had worked so hard for nothing. He sat of the edge of Zelda's bed and stared at the floor.  
  
"I'm a filthy common boy." Link thought. "It would never work anyway."  
  
Suddenly the doors parted again. "Time to get thrown out." Link thought to himself.  
  
"Link!" Zelda shouted with delight.  
  
Link's head shot up like someone a shot an arrow at him.  
  
"Zelda.I wanted to say." Link jumped off her bed and in one motion gave her the most unbelievable kiss.  
  
Once Zelda realize what was happening she parted her lips, allowing Link's tongue to slide into her mouth. Link jerked back.  
  
"I just have to look at you" Link smiled "God damn your so beautiful." Zelda smiled at this and they joined for another kiss. Zelda wanted this moment to be everlasting.  
  
Zelda pushed Link away and told him to wait outside of the room. As soon as Link was out she shut the door.  
  
Zelda sat back and tried to think about what just happened. She loved Link, she love him so much.  
  
Link heard shuffling inside of the room. He had waited for what seemed like forever. He hoped he wasn't to head strong on that kiss. What if he had thought all wrong about Zelda? What if she wasn't attracted to him?  
  
Link finally heard Zelda yell "come in." Link slowly opened the door. He was expecting to be slapped and thrown out of the palace.  
  
But one thing was for sure, Zelda was attracted to him, and he liked the idea of what was about to happen.  
Okay so there's chapter two, well I hoped you liked it and I'm actually going to wait for R/Rs to continue. Please don't trash my work and if you don't like it something put it in an R/R and I'll work on whatever was wrong in the next chapters. 


	3. Love Blossoms

Well ok so this is the "Adult" chapter and I'm NOT going to make it nasty porn. Please if you think this is offensive this will be a short chapter and nothing important will happen so just skip chapters.  
  
Love Blossoms  
  
Link walked into the room. Stunned by Zelda's beauty, he was amazed this day would ever come. He stared into the abyss of Zelda's light blue eyes. Such beauty waiting to be taken. Link walked over to Zelda's bed wondering what he should do. He leaned to Zelda and gave her a deep long kiss.  
  
This moment was magical. Link held this kiss for as long as he could before he pulled away for air.  
  
"Zelda. your amazing." Link managed to say as he was gasping for breath.  
  
Link kissed Zelda down her neck to her collar bone. He loved her so much. Noting would ever happen to her. Link wouldn't let it.  
  
Finally Link had made his way down to Zelda's breasts. Link had really never looked at her body as much as her face. It was almost like a secret she was keeping from him.  
  
Link paid extra attention to those, causing Zelda to moan a little before Link pulled his head back up and kissed Zelda again.  
  
Zelda had helped Link pull off his tunic and now he was in his under shorts.  
  
Link unlatched Zelda's bra noticing her upper womanhood. He pushed her onto her bed and then began kissing her more deeply than ever.  
  
As all of this was happening Link first realized that he really did love Zelda with all of his heart.  
  
For at least an hour they lay together, loving each other more deeply with each kiss. Link knew Zelda loved him now and was thinking of ways to tell people a filthy common boy had slept with a rich princess.  
  
Zelda lay next to Link, her head on his stomach. Then she said three words that couldn't have meant more to Link  
  
"I love you."  
  
Disclaimer: See not porn! I really think some of the things people write are disgusting and that sex isn't bad when written the write way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.(even though it was painfully short) 


End file.
